1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in methods and apparatus for tanning or irradiation of individuals or objects by artificial sources of ultraviolet radiation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tanning of individuals and UV irradiation of objects by natural sunlight is well known. The use of natural sunlight, however, is subject to the objection that it is irregular and varies considerably with the weather, the season of the year, and the geographical location.
Incandescent UV lamps have been known and used for indoor tanning and for UV irradiation. More recently, fluorescent UV lamps have been available and particularly UV lamps which give radiation concentrated in the UVA and UVB regions, respectively.
Indoor tanning by means of suitable UV lamps has been accomplished by several different means, each of which has had some drawbacks. The simplest system of indoor tanning or irradiation involves exposure to a single general purpose UV lamp. This does not permit selective exposure to the UVA and UVB radiation and may be quite irregular in application.
Another system uses a number of UV lamps of any desired type and a system of mirrors which concentrate the radiation in a select region of the individual or object being treated.
Still another system uses spaced parallel banks of UV lamps with a bed or support for an individual to be positioned between the banks of lamps. Both of these systems suffer from irregularity of irradiation and lack of control.